Ironi
by Haruko Amaya
Summary: Harusnya aku percaya pada Sai yang mencurigai kedatangan Sasuke-kun ke medan perang. Aku memang terlalu naif, mengasumsikan ia kembali ke pihak kami. Aku terbuai di dalam anganku untuk selalu bersama Tim Tujuh yang lengkap dengan adanya Sasuke-kun. Hingga akhirnya aku sulit menerima kenyataan yang tersuguh di depan mataku sekarang. / Canon


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standar warning applied**

**Spoiler alert! Disarankan untuk membaca Naruto chapter 692 sebelum membaca fanfiction ini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tapi pertama-tama aku akan menghabisi para _Kage_ yang masih berada di dalam _Mugen Tsukoyomi_,"

"Dan aku akan menempatkan para _Bijuu_ dibawah kendaliku!"

Semua rasa tenang di hatiku meluruh begitu saja. Sinar matahari mulai terkuak dari balik awan hitam yang selama perang telah menyelimuti bumi. Jasad-jasad Zetsu putih tak bernyawa yang kini berubah menjadi tanaman-tanaman hijau tak membuat risau yang melanda hatiku hilang. Normalnya, orang-orang akan menjadi tenang jika melihat hijaunya tanaman anyar. Kupikir aku tidak masuk ke dalam kriteria normal kali ini.

Lagipula aku memang tidak normal sejak lama.

Apakah normal memerjuangkan dan memertahankan cinta untuk seorang kriminal kelas S? Apakah normal mengharapkan hati seseorang yang hendak membunuh diriku sendiri? Apakah normal bermimpi mengulas senyum tulus di wajah kaku dan dingin itu? Apakah normal berangan hidup bahagia bersanding dengan Uchiha Sasuke?

Dengan itu semua, apakah aku masih bisa dikategorikan sebagai gadis normal? Atau gadis yang buta karena cinta?

Tidak. Kupikir aku tidak dibutakan oleh cinta. Orang mungkin bilang aku adalah seorang masokis. Semakin Sasuke-_kun_ menyakitiku, maka semakin dalam pula perasaanku untuknya. Jangan tanyakan mengapa, karena aku pun tidak mengerti.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke-_kun_ bahkan seolah menulikan telinganya dari suaraku. Mengabaikanku seolah aku hanyalah embusan angin lalu. Aku hanya ingin menghilang sekarang juga. Ada ataupun tidaknya aku di sini tak akan mengubah apapun.

"Meski memang aku pernah menginginkan kehancuran, dan satu-satunya tujuanku adalah balas dendam, sekarang situasinya berbeda,"

"Karena sesuatu yang telah dihancurkan selalu dapat diperbaiki dan dibangun kembali, penduduk terbebas dari cengkeraman dan penjajahan kegelapan, apa yang kuinginkan adalah membentuk kembali dunia shinobi."

Aku ingin menata hatiku yang semakin pecah setiap kali mendengar kata-kata penghianatan dari bibir Sasuke-_kun_ terhadap kami. Terhadap Tim Tujuh.

Lagipula apalah arti diriku—jangan dulu terlalu jauh—apalah arti Tim Tujuh bagi Sasuke-_kun_? Alat untuk memerjuangkan dendam yang tak kunjung usai di hatinya dan mewujudkan revolusi sistem besar yang menjadi mimpi besarnya?

Harusnya aku tahu sejak awal. Harusnya aku percaya pada Sai yang mencurigai kedatangan Sasuke-_kun_ ke medan perang. Lihat, Naruto tidak terlihat terkejut sama sekali. Sepertinya ia memang sudah memprediksikan ini akan terjadi. Aku memang terlalu naif, mengasumsikan Sasuke-_kun_ kembali ke pihak kami. Aku terbuai di dalam anganku untuk selalu bersama Tim Tujuh yang lengkap dengan adanya Sasuke-_kun_. Hingga akhirnya aku sulit menerima kenyataan yang tersuguh di depan mataku sekarang. Bodoh sekali. Bahkan kali ini aku jauh lebih bodoh dibandingkan dengan seseorang yang selalu kusebut bodoh.

Sasuke akan pergi lagi. Ia akan berhianat lagi. Menjatuhkan harapanku tentangnya yang membumbung tinggi sejak ia masuk ke medan perang dan memanggil namaku. Pun saat ia menopangku tatkala aku nyaris terjatuh karena kesadaranku sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Oh, mungkin yang ini hanyalah hayalan tak tergapai saja. Kurasa saat itu aku hanya berhalusinasi karena kesadaranku nyaris hilang. Aku tak ingin memermasalahkan rasa hangat yang menjalari tubuhku saat itu, karena sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Semuanya melenyap setiap kali aku mengembuskan napas.

Kalau pun itu bukan halusinasiku, aku tak tahu lagi mana yang merupakan rentetan lelucon dan mana yang kenyataan. Saat Sasuke-_kun_ dengan teganya berniat membunuhku, itu termasuk lelucon atau kenyataan? Saat Sasuke-_kun_ tiba-tiba terlihat begitu peduli padaku, itu termasuk lelucon atau kenyataan?

"Selama berjalannya perang ini, aku jadi terbiasa menggunakan kemampuan _Rinnegan_, dan sekarang semua orang yang menghalangi jalanku telah hilang. Semuanya.. kecuali kau, Naruto."

Apakah aku tidak bisa menjadi penghalangmu seperti Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_? Aku ingin merengkuhmu lagi dan menahan segala amarah yang bergemuruh di dadamu. Menampik segala rasa dendam yang selama ini membutakan hatimu. Saat ujian_ Chuunin_ lalu, dengan segala kelemahan yang kupunya, aku berhasil menghentikanmu, 'kan? Apakah sekarang aku masih bisa?

Kakashi-_sensei _menggeliat, lalu berdiri tegak. Ia berhasil berdiri tanpa topangan tubuhku, ia sudah mulai pulih. Kaki kanannya melangkah ke depan, lalu ia terdiam. Aku sangat yakin ada perang batin yang dialami Kakashi-_sensei. _Pasti ia ingin bisa menghentikan Sasuke-_kun_ sekarang, sama sepertiku. Namun sepertinya ia sadar ia tidak bisa saat kaki kanannya kembali menapak tepat di samping kaki kirinya. Ia mundur.

Aku menatap nanar paras Sasuke-_kun_ yang tak pernah kehilangan kelamnya, memancarkan permohonan dari kedua belah mataku. Namun aku yakin bahwa mata tajam layaknya mata elang itu tak akan pernah melirikku barang sedetik pun yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki sekarang. Aku tahu keberadaanku di sini hanya akan mengganggu jalannya pertarungan antara Sasuke-_kun_ dan Naruto yang kuyakini akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Salahkah aku jika berharap Naruto tidak akan membunuhnya? Salahkah aku jika berharap hati Sasuke-_kun_ berbalik sebelum adanya torehan luka di kulit mereka? Salahkah aku jika berharap Sasuke mengambil jalan yang kutempuh sebagai ninja meski ia pernah berkata bahwa jalan kami tak pernah sama? Salahkah aku jika berharap seperti itu?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati Sasuke-_kun_. Belum sampai kakiku menapak sempurna di atas tanah saat langkah kedua, tangan kokoh mencengkeram lenganku kuat. Aku meringis kesakitan merasakan cengkeraman itu mendekati luka di lenganku yang belum sembuh. Aku terdiam, menolehkan kepala ke belakang dan melihat Kakashi-_sensei _menatapku tajam.

"Jangan bodoh, Sakura. Kau tidak bisa."

"Lepaskan aku, _sensei_."

Samar-samar aku mendegar Kakashi-_sensei _mendecak. Aku terpaku. Alih-alih mengikuti permintaanku, Kakashi-_sensei _malah semakin menguatkan cengkeraman tangannya. Suara meringis dari bibirku pun tak mampu membuatnya melepaskanku.

Aku mundur, cengkeramannya sedikit melonggar. Aku tahu ini akan tetap sulit. Aku menarik napas lalu menahannya selama beberapa detik. Memejamkan mata erat, memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghambur ke arah Sasuke-_kun_ lepas dari pengawasan Kakashi-_sensei_. Aku melirik lenganku, tangannya masih bertengger di sana. Aku mendengus. Aku harus bisa lepas!

"Kumohon, _sensei_. Aku yakin _sensei _mengerti perasaanku saat ini."

Kakashi-_sensei _tak bergeming. Ia melirikku dengan tatapan sendu. Aku memberinya tatapan memohon.

"Aku tahu ini percuma, tapi… biarkan aku berusaha."

"Jangan gegabah."

Aku terheran saat tak lagi merasakan cengkeraman di lenganku. Seharusnya aku bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Kesempatan yang kupunya terbuka selebar-lebarnya. Alih-alih berlari ke arah Sasuke-_kun_, aku terpaku. Perang batin yang kini menyerangku membuatku bimbang setengah mati.

Apakah Sasuke-_kun_ akan menanggapi apa yang kulakukan untuk menghentikannya nanti? Apakah aku siap tersakiti lagi jika aku menerima penolakan lagi?

Aku berlari. Entah apa yang kupikirkan. Aku hanya ingin berlari. Aku berkali-kali nyaris terjatuh karena pijakanku tidak rata, tanah-tanah sudah menjadi retak dan menghambur. Aku menatap punggung Sasuke-_kun_ dari kejauhan.

_Jangan bodoh, Sakura. Kau tidak bisa._

Langkah kakiku terhenti begitu saja saat suara Kakashi-_sensei _ menggema. Keraguan semakin menggangu hatiku. Pandanganku mulai mengabur, aku bisa merasakan mataku mulai basah. Aku memejamkan mata erat, menghalau air mataku agar tidak tumpah. Dengan ragu, aku melangkahkan kaki secara perlahan mendekati Sasuke-_kun_. Aku harus yakin.

Sasuke-_kun_ sepertinya terlalu fokus pada _Chibaku Tensei_nya sehingga tidak menanggapi keberadaanku beberapa meter di belakangnya. Aku berlari lagi. Aku menguatkan hatiku agar yakin pada pilihanku sebelum aku berlari. Sasuke-_kun_ masih tak menghiraukan aku yang berlari mendekatinya. Mungkin aku yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan dirinya sekarang hanya dianggap angin, kecil dan tidak berpengaruh.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku saat jarak antara aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ menipis. Aku melingkarkan tanganku pada tubuhnya yang kokoh. Air mataku sudah tidak bisa kutahan lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ kumohon hentikan."

Sasuke-_kun_ tak bergeming. Aku tidak dapat merasakan pergerakan apapun darinya. Ia hanya diam. Aku mencengkeram kain yang melapisi dadanya kuat-kuat. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di punggung tegapnya. Aku tahu pakaiannya akan basah karena ulahku. Aku tak peduli.

Jantungku berdegup kencang menunggu respons darinya. Aku memusatkan tenaga pada kedua tanganku hingga keduanya bergetar karena kelebihan tegangan. Aku hanya takut Sasuke-_kun_ pergi. Aku tak mau melepasnya.

"Jangan biarkan dendam menguasai dirimu, Sasuke-_kun._"

Tak satu patah katapun terucap dari bibirnya. Aku merasa tubuhku semakin bergetar. Isak tangis yang sedari tadi kutahan akhirnya terlontar juga. Ia tetap terpaku dan membisu. Ia bahkan tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kembalilah, bersama kami. Bersama Tim Tujuh—"

—Bersamaku.

Suaraku bergetar. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya. Aku selalu merasa begitu lemah jika berhadapan dengannya. Janji bahwa aku tak menjadi gadis lemah dan cengeng telah kuingkari. Ya, rasa sesak di dada yang semakin menyiksaku membuatku mengingkari janji yang kubuat sendiri.

Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan adalah hal yang bodoh dan gegabah. Maafkan aku, Kakashi-_sensei_. Aku telah menjadi murid yang pembangkang. Aku hanya tak ingin ia berhianat lagi. Aku tak peduli jika yang kulakukan hanya dianggap remeh olehnya.

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau selalu diam?"

Tutur kata itu kuucap lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Memutar memori yang selalu membuatku terpuruk setiap kali berkelebat di benakku.

Air mataku semakin mencair. Pakaian Sasuke-_kun_ di bagian belakangnya sudah sangat basah. Aku yakin ia tak mati rasa. Ia pasti bisa merasakan dingin di punggungnya karena air mataku yang terpeta di sana. Aku yakin ia tidak tuli. Ia pasti mendengar isak tangis yang terlontar dari bibirku.

"Kau memang menyebalkan."

Tubuhku rasanya melemas mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke-_kun_. Perutku terasa sangat sakit merasakan hantaman keras dari sikunya. Aku terjatuh dan terduduk di atas tanah yang menghambur. Bahuku bergetar hebat. Sakit di perutku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan sakit yang menyeruak di dadaku.

Mataku melebar mendapati Sasuke-_kun_ menatapku dengan tatapan penuh amarah yang menusuk hingga tulang rusukku. Aku menyipitkan mataku karena listrik-listrik yang terbentuk di tangannya begitu menyilaukan. Aku memejamkan mata erat. Aku tak peduli apa lagi yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat, hingga aku merasakan cairan pekat terasa asin dan karat.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

"Sakura!"

Tepat sebelum rasa sakit di dadaku terasa begitu nyata, aku mendengar suara Naruto dan Kakashi-_sensei _memanggil namaku dilatari dengan suara derap langkah cepat dari dua arah yang berbeda. Kedua tanganku yang sedari tadi menopang tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh ke belakang melemas. Aku terhempas di atas tanah gembur.

Aku masih memejamkan mataku. Aku tak berani membukanya, aku tak mampu. Aku terbatuk dan lidahku bisa merasakan bahwa aku baru saja mengeluarkan cairan pekat itu lagi—darah. Rasa sakit di dadaku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku mulai kesulitan menghela napas. Tenggorokanku tercekat.

Aku merasakan adanya tangan kokoh meraih bahuku. Suara derap langkah cepat itu masih terdengar begitu jauh. Apakah ini.. tangan Sasuke-_kun_?

_Tik_

Aku merasakan jatuhnya air asing di pipiku. Apakah sekarang sedang turun hujan? Kurasa tidak. Cairan itu hanya turun sekali. Kalau bukan air hujan, lalu apa?

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_.."

Kesulitan bernapas membuatku kesulitan berbicara pula. Bicaraku terbata-bata. Kenapa?

Sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar hilang, aku mendengar suara yang sangat kuyakini adalah suara Sasuke-_kun_. Dan kini yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan yang jauh lebih gelap dibandingkan dengan kegelapan yang sangat kukenal tatkala memejamkan mata.

_._

_._

"_Maafkan aku, Sakura."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Cause I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all."_

- Lady Antebellum

.

.

.

The end

.

.

.

**A/n:**

**Ini jelek ya? Maaf T.T **

**Saya lagi galau dan tambah galau karena penantian sasusaku canon makin lama #apaan dan sasusaku malah jadi pelampiasan saya, maaf sekali :'**

**Terimakasih untuk yang membaca sampai sini. Kritik dan saran akan sangat saya hargai. Flame? Saya ga yakin mental saya siap menerima flame. Ada yang tega menguji mental saya? Saya harap tidak hehe :') **

**Mind to review? :'D**


End file.
